enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: Captain Crimson
Time for another exciting installment of our Featured Wikian interviews, this time we're talking with Captain Crimson a PotCo player and CSS enthusiast. Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself...just some general information about you. :Captain Crimson: Well, um hullo! *waves* Hi mom! - I'm in middle school, and I've been on Wikia for about a year now. I speak 3 languages, Hungarian and English fluently, and Slovakian partially. Hungarian is my home language, I was born there, and I moved to the United States when I was 9. Enough about me... But man, all of these questions are about me. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? :Captain Crimson: I discovered Wikia when I was looking up Pirates of the Caribbean Online glitches. At first, I discovered the Pirates Online (piratesonline.wikia.com) Wiki, the main reference wiki, but then I migrated to their fanon (potcoplayers.wikia.com) wiki, and soon achieved the title of adminship. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on -- and which is your main wiki? :Captain Crimson: I spend a lot of time on the Pirates Online Players Wiki (potcoplayers.wikia.com), since I am a former admin of it. I would rather not go into my resignation/demotion, because I am in fact ashamed of that. This wiki is still my main wiki to this day. I made many, many pages there and I have been with them for such changes that when I look back at it, it's just very hard to think of all that - assimilation, I think it the right term, though others might call it fiasco. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? :Captain Crimson: Top 5... top 5... Well, editing, making a wiki (if you read my inactive blog on community central), administrative duties, wiki markup, and CSS. They all interest me because they make the most differences in a wiki and its appearance. :D Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? :Captain Crimson: There isn't much that I can think of at the moment, I'll have to get back to you on that (aka Wikia is perfect as it is). Wikia: You edit on Pirates Online Players Wiki, can you tell us a little bit about that wiki, explain what you guys do there? :Captain Crimson: Well, I often enjoy helping out the new users and assisting administrators. Merrystar could tell you, if she remembers (no, she's probably not old), that I helped clear up an internet protocol scrambler who was trolling, vandalizing annoyance after I was demoted. I stopped him from commenting rude and inappropriate terms, and just rude comments. Others might view it as a drama filled wiki (I know I do sometimes), but I see it as the young adolescent who hasn't got his priorities set up correctly yet (meaning their rule foundation, which I have helped multiple times during my adminship, and after it also). We have some well behaving, mature people, but most are of the younger sort who play Pirates Online, and they role-play, so that starts fights. But in all essence, the wiki is getting it's balance and is coming along faster, and better then I have expected. Gotta go, time for my swim practice now. :) 'T'hank you to Captain Crimson for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and one sentence about why they should be featured. Category:Blog posts